<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Конфеты by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373901">Конфеты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наркоман и Джон Крамер, кто кого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Конфеты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Навеяно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4ZgjTyP1nk (Ахтунг, кровожадный мультик!)</p><p>Рейтинг за одну деталь от наркомана.</p><p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 37. Конфеты</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Джону Крамеру была всегда интересна человеческая сущность, он анализировал людскую психологию и психику, с любопытством наблюдал, как мелкие ничтожные характеры закаляются и приобретают силу. Они теперь знали, сколько стоит жизнь. Все, на ком испытал свой метод Конструктор, постигли самое главное, плевать, что в конце пути и теперь не расскажут ничего и никому.<br/>
      Только вот сегодня всё шло не по плану изначально. Джон нашёл этого человека вблизи закусочной «Лейзи пати», тот словно ждал его в тёмном переулке, трясущими пальцами распечатывал пластиковый маленький пакет и не обращал ни на кого внимания. Теперь этот парень сидел в комнате под видеокамерой, перед Джоном во всей красе, ещё не отошедший от снотворного, но уже покрытый испариной на лице. Джон терпеливо дожидался пробуждения наркомана, чтобы начать свою игру.<br/>
      Парень открыл глаза через томительных для Джона двадцать минут, покрутил головой по сторонам и криво улыбнулся. Комната была самой обычной, Джон приготовил десять подсказок и длинную цепь на ноге парня. Немного повторялся, но кто его осудит, такой слой населения ему хотелось быстрее проучить и научить ценить жизнь.<br/>
      — Хэй, падла! Отдай наркоту! — насмешливо крикнул наркоман, при этом оставаясь серьезен взглядом. Он цепко высматривал себе выход из ситуации, но, чтобы сделать первый шаг, ему нужно было встать.<br/>
      — Игра началась, — включил Джон пленку на кассете, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией парня.<br/>
      — Да-да, — равнодушно и не испуганно, Джон внутренне напрягся. — Я согласен с тобой поиграть, дозу верни. Поиграем. Я и ты. Во что захочешь.<br/>
      — Тебе предстоит выбраться…<br/>
      — Не гони, чел, — пробормотал наркоман и поднял руку вверх, его пальцы мелко дрожали, а пота на лице прибавилось. — У меня ломка начинается, я не могу с тобой поиграть и выбраться. Наркота, потом игра.<br/>
      Джон нервно хмыкнул, повел плечами и попытался повторить начатое, но, сколько бы ни пытался навязать свою игру, наркоман возвращался к своим требованиям. Конструктор не сдавался, ему необходимо было доказать всему миру, что есть метод, который заставит людей ценить то, что им дано. Через час, когда наркоман судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, выражая свой протест, Джон придумал новую игру. Плевать, что она не на выживание. Наркоман его достал, такие отбросы уже не лечатся.<br/>
      — За конфетку — обмен, — вкрадчиво сказал Джон. — Пила под плиткой справа, часть тела мне — доза тебе.<br/>
      — По рукам! — согласился неожиданно наркоман и отодвинул тайник, Джон, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как тот отпилил себе палец, раскрашивая пол кровавыми разводами. На удивление не орал, выдохнул резко и оторвал палец от оставшейся недорезанной кожи, затем потрясая им в воздухе. — Возьми, сукин сын, и дай мне леденец!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>